Pneumonia
by Houshi-sama
Summary: I'm closing this story and going to update it in full so it's not sooo pathetic im so sorry about the lack of updates, forgive? Wait a week or too...plz!
1. What the Storm Blew In

Hi a fanfic enjoy I wrote this from a dream I had, yea I am so obsessed I dream about Inuyasha its sad I know enjoy and tell me if its good so I can consider continuing this.  
  
CAUTION: my spelling and grammar sucks so when you review it or if you review it don't tell me this, I know already. Thank you! ----Amie  
  
Pneumonia   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Kagome sighed and pulled a section of her blinds down to stare out into the pourinh rain that had settled in on Tokyo. It had been raining for three days strait as far as she could tell. she had been on the "other side" where it was sunny and hot when this storm had started, it must have been rining beofre she had returned home as well. Kagome sighed once again and let the blinds snap back in to place. She leaned back into her desk chair and began to gnaw on her pencil eraser. The math problems in front of her seemed infinite and impossible to solve and her mind kept slipping back to her adventures in Feudal Japan, and a certain hanyou seemed to pop up where ever her mind wandered.  
  
"I'm never going to get into high school this way. Why does it have to be this way?"  
  
Kagome rocked her chair back and thought to the sound of beating rain on the rooftop and the drone of the water as it entered the gutters and shot towards the ground.  
  
"Hey Kagome? Kagome? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm up here mama! In my room studying"  
  
Kagome pushed foreword so that her chair was resting fully on the ground and leaned foreword over her papers to make it look like she had been working long and hard instead of mindlessly daydreaming.  
  
"Kagome, you've been up here for hours, its almost 6:00o'clock. Why don't you take a break and come eat dinner with the rest of the family then get back to your studying later."  
  
Kagome wrinkled her face. The thought of food made her stomach growl and churn in hunger, but counteracting that was the thought of upcoming high school entrance exam and the fact that her little brother would probably have done better on them thatn her. In other words she was totally unprepared.  
  
"Mama I don't have the time! I need to study! I've got all this to do here and not to mention demons over there and im way too stressed out. Food doesn't seem to fit on my agenda!"  
  
Kagome pouted. Her mother shook her head.  
  
"Well Kagome, if you change your mind there is always a seat at the table and a warm meal just for you. And tonight Souta's little friend Hitomi-chan is coming over to eat with us. Please come down when you are hungry."  
  
"Hai mama. Araigato."  
  
Kagome leaned down and began to work as her mother left the room. Her stomach growled again, this time it was louder and deeper than the last. Voice of her family and Souta's girlfriend echoed through the halls, laughing and conversing, wile eating another one of Mama's perfectly cooked meals.  
  
Kagome felt as if she could cry at the thought. She stood and clapped her book shut, pulled on her slippers and walked towards her door. She was just about to leave to join to festivities of dinner when behind her the window opened and the sound of air and rain came flowing into the room. All Kagome's papers and books went flying off her desk as InuYasha appeared.  
  
"Achoo."  
  
A loud sneeze accompanied InuYasha as he stumbled, soaked into Kagome's room. His face appeared scarlet and his little doglike ears were fallen, plastered to his dripping mane.  
  
"InuYasha? What in the world are you doing! Now my room is soaked! And Shut the window, in case you didn't notice it raining out side!"  
  
InuYasha didn't shout back. He stumbled over to the window and pulled it shut. Then he went and stood in front of Kagome who was too angry to notice his glassy eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but could only gasp in exaust. His hand fell to kagome's shoulder as his knees gave out. Kagome shrieked as InuYasha fainted on her bedroom floor  
  
Sooooo? Whatd you think? R&R Please! Thank you 


	2. Delirium

Chapter 2 Delirium  
  
  
  
Im not 100% sure if this is all tht good… so that where your opinion comes in!  
  
You know what, if I created InuYasha I would be here right now typing this fic, I'd be somewhere drawing and basking in my glory of such an ingenius invention. tho I don't really think Takahashi-sensei does that  
  
CAUTION: my spelling and grammar sucks so when you review it or if you review it don't tell me this, I know already. Thank you! ----Amie  
  
P.S. 1 minor swear word!   
  
And check out my Grandad's writings---he may be old but I guarantee that his story Precious Butterfly will make all you InuYasha fans Bawl! Check him out---- Penname----- Sapphire_Sora  
  
"what do you thinks is going on with him mama?"  
  
The heavy Rain still fell in sheets as Kagome tucked the blanket of a small Cot over an unconscious and very ill InuYasha. He wore a pair of light, dry pyjamas that had once belonged to Kagome's father, and a warm, wet cloth lined his fore head, trying to keep his unreasonably high temperature in check.  
  
"Well Kagome, it seems he's one sick young boy, err, demon. He can stay in your room for the night since I think its best not to move him very far. Tomorrow is his temperature doesn't drop significantly we will take him to a hospital, or at least the family doctor, maybe a vet? If his temp reaches past 101° tell me, okay Kagome? oh And you can sleep in my room tonight."  
  
Kagome's mother walked out of the room and shut the door carefully so not to make any noise. After all the commotion of earlier the two were finally alone. InuYasha let out a hoarse cough. His heavy breathing was coarse and loud and his cheeks were scarlet, flush with an ever rising fever that had caused him to pass out earlier.  
  
"And here you said Hanyous don't get ill easily. You look pretty bad off if you ask me InuYasha. You're here like a normal human, half dead from a measly flu virus. Kind of makes you look like a hypocrite, ne?"  
  
Kagome laughed at her self and came and sat next to InuYasha's cot. She slowly brushed a strand of hair from his face, pulling away suddenly as her hand touched his hot, oven like face. InuYasha subcouciously breathed in the familar smell of Kagome and reached out a weak feverish hand and rested it upon the girls lap.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Lets go back. Naraku.."  
  
InuYasha's soft whispers fell slient and his hand fell from Kagome's skirt. His eyes seemed to flutter open and he woke, dazed and delirious His soft golden eyes had a glossy film coated over them, making them shine in the overheaf light of Kagome's room. The bags under his eyes and the blush almost created a frightening look to his soft, heated skin.  
  
"so sore. I fell terrible. Kagome, where are you? Where are we? I cant breath, my head hurts. Kagome? Kagome!"  
  
"InuYasha struggled to sit up. His blanket fell to his lap and he fell foreward, to weak and tired to support his own body weight.  
  
"Naraku! Where? Kill! Naraku, Naraku! Got to get revenge, got to kill. Kagome! I love Kagome."  
  
Kagome shot backwards and gave up trying to struggle InuYasha back down onto his cot. InuYasha's eyes were focused on her, still completely unaware of what he had just said to the girl on front of him. Kagome sat Shell shocked as the Hanyou settled down and passed out once again.  
  
"Oh god, he said? No he's not making any sense, he didn't just say that and mean it. He was remembering Naraku,"  
  
Kagome shook her head violently. InuYasha looked so helpless and decreped laying there, ill and in an obviously state of delirium.  
  
"I wonder. Hey InuYasha, can you open your mouth for me? Open up"  
  
Kagome shoved a thermometer into the Hanyous's dry mouth. He gagged and tried to pull it out as Kagome read the rising mercury with aw.  
  
"99°. 100°, 101°, 102°, 103°, 104°, 105.5°. Oh Shit!"  
  
To be continued yes InuYasha is going to a hospital…. I don't think he fit's the criteria for a Vet. Tho any suggestions on how to hide his ears for an extended hospital stay? ----Amie 


	3. Night 1 At the Hospital

Poor InuYasha. In the hospital and not feeling well. And poor Kagome! Anyway sorry for the extended no update. I had comp trouble and didn't have the money to fix it. So enjoy this chappie anyway. I will keep up w/my updates if every one reviews  
  
Disclaimers go as usual.  
  
Chapter 3. Night 1 at the Hospital  
  
The agony of worry and waiting overwhelmed Kagome as a nurse and several doctors rolled InuYasha away on a stretcher. the waiting room was cold and quiet except for the pounding rain falling behind the sliding glass entrance doors. Kagome and her mother sat, both neverous beyond belief. Could epople survive with a temp that high? In all the time Kagome knew Inuyasha he had only contracted fevers after serious wounds were inflicted on him. Nothing as serious as this. In a desperate attempt to pass time, Kagome leaned over and grabbed one of the out-dated magazines that littered the table.  
  
"Excuse me. Are the ones who brought in the young man with the white hair?"  
  
Kagome stood letting the magazine drop to the floor. A young man wearing a white coat and holding a clip board stood at the edge of the waiting room.  
  
"yes, how is he? Is he alright?"  
  
Kagome walked toward the man.  
  
"He's one sick young boy. I have to ask you a few questions about his general health. Sit down."  
  
Kagome sat. what was she going to do? She knew nothing about InuYasha's health.  
  
"How old is Mr. Yasha"  
  
Mr. Yasha? Kagome thought to her self. umm lets see, he was pinned to a tree for fifty years so that should put him well over sixty or so. Plus he just passed 500 years in time. The hell if I know his age.  
  
"17"  
  
Kagome's mother chimed in. 17 sounded about right.  
  
"His Date of Birth."  
  
1500...  
  
" Januray 18, 1986"  
  
Kagome looked over at her mother. The older woman's face remained straight as if she knew what to do, as if she had lied to hundreds of doctors in the past.  
  
"Now, some of the nurses have in question of weather or not the cap he is wearing is a necessary item."  
  
The man scribbled some things down on his clip board then faced eye to eye with Kagome's mother.  
  
"It's against his Religion to expose the top of his head in in any circumstance."  
  
Kagome's mother said seriously  
  
"And what religion is this?"  
  
"He's Jewish."  
  
The Doctor looked at Kagome's mother with a 'knowing of lies' look but wrote this down anyway.   
  
"Alright. Would you like to go in and see him?"  
  
Kagome was on her feet in a flash.  
  
InuYasha wore nothing but a hospital gown and socks. There were tubes hooked to his nose and arms and his once scarlet cheeks were now pale and pasty. Kagome's mother stood in the hallway whispering to a nurse as Kagome rushed over to InuYasha's bed side. He was still hot, but Kagome took his hand anyway. At the touch of Kagom's flesh InuYasha began to mumble again.  
  
"Love…Kagome…Naraku"  
  
His whispers where rasp and followed by a fit of violent coughing.   
  
"Ka..go..me."  
  
A Nurse ran in to the room and pushed Kagome aside. She pulled InuYasha into a sitting position and held him as his coughs slowly subsided. The nurse brushed InuYasha's sweat soaked hair from his eyes and slowly placed him back on the white sheeted bed. With her heart racing and mind skeptical of weater it was safe to take InuYasha's hand again or now, Kagome sat down in one of the bed side chairs provided. InuYasha's eyes were half open. They looked steely and nostalgic, his mind was telling them he was asleep wile his body raced.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's mother entered the room slowly followed by a young female doctor and several nurses.  
  
"This is Doctor Matsumoto. She wants to discus Inuyasha's illness."  
  
Kagome didn't want to leave his side. The doctor and her mother leade her out of the room. InuYasha began to cough again. 


	4. Diagnosis: Unknown

No excuses….sorry….hope I still have a loyal following…..

Diagnosis: Unknown.

"We'd like to say it's Pneumonia but we can't be sure."

Dr. Matsumoto said solemnly. He looked very emotionless, detached. The man just glanced at the various papers on his clip board, explaining nothing. Kagome frowned.

"What do you mean you can't be sure?"

She asked. She was slightly annoyed at the Dr.'s apparent lack of interest. The Dr. Sighed and scanned his notes once again. His sighs were long and hard, to fake for Kagome's comfort. She was beginning to become irritated. Kagome's mother put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, Kagome relaxed a little.

"Well, it's complicated. One must ask if the patient is taking steroids or drugs of some sort. You see we have run tests on the boy and found that his system rejects everything. He has the tale tell signs of pneumonia, but the virus is covered up by what appears to be an over active immunity. The strain that is affecting your friend is mutating as fast as his system can fight it, we're baffled. Our only explination is drugs."

Kagome looked at the Dr. dumb founded. She hadn't the foggiest what the dr. said. The doctor looked up at Kagome's mother with a sly interrogative look creeping up his face. Kagome turned her head. The sound of Inuyasha's rattling cough echoed in the hallway almost repeatedly every few minutes. Kagome could hear the hanyou begin to mumble and call out her name. She wanted so bad to return to him knowing what was wrong, she wanted to sit by his bed side and comfort him. But with his doctor they were getting nowhere.

"No. He isn't on steroids, nor does he take medicine or drugs of any sort. Dr. please, we would like to know what is wrong with him so I can be with him."

Kagome said both irritated and pleading. The Dr. nodded absently but had that _"I can tell you are lying" _look in his eyes. He jotted some words on his clip board and closed the fore page.

"Acute pneumonia of the lungs. We're going to keep him hospitalized for the duration of the disease."

The doctor said professionally. That was the only thing Kagome needed to hear in the first place. She rolled her eyes and turned around. The doctor continued to talk to Kagome's mother. Leaving the negotiations and the specches to her, Kagome rushed back to Inuyasha's bed side. His coughing was violent and frightening. Kagome could only watch.

During the night Inuyasha's tempature rose.


	5. STORY CLOSED FOR NOW!

I having updating issues….gets a horde of rotten fruit thrown at me NO DUH!!!!

So here is what I am going to do. I'm going to close this story and write it in full so there are valid updates…… sound good?


End file.
